auditioning
by KahnShao
Summary: Pinhead chooses members of his gash. How does he do this? through resumes and auditioning. (I have this story set to where the others are already cenobites and Pinhead is meeting them for the first time)


**Auditioning**

** Xipe Totec, Prince of Pain, favored Son Of Leviathan was having auditions to join his troupe or Gash. Leviathan had said he needed at least 3 others to accompany him on missions in case they went awry. Pinhead sighed. Where was he going to find 3 rational, intelligent, cenobites that would be able to carry out orders without a hitch? Then he thought…he could have them fill out applications/resumes and then have the potential gash member do an audition to see if they fit his qualifications. He set out the paperwork shortly and almost immediately he had several resume/applications turned in. He read through the first one:**

**Name: Nickoletta (alias Female Cenobite)**

**Age 20**

**Sex: Female**

**Weight: 120 lbs**

**Eye Color: pale blue**

**Likes: Torture, Men, serving a gash**

**Dislikes: sexism, betrayal, mercy**

**Other notes: I enjoy tormenting lost souls and will serve the gash loyally and to the best of my abilities. I despise mercy of any kind; those who open the box are sinners and sinners need to be punished accordingly. I understand that the leader of said Gash has the final say so on whom to torture and whom to let go. I will not deviate for any reason the orders of the leader whatsoever. I am available day or night and will accompany said gash on any and all missions. I will not harm or go after a soul that opened the box unless given direct permission to do so. I have had experience in torture and know the spots upon the body that generate the maximum amount of pain without doing harm to the soul or killing it. Being as we are also beings of pleasure, I can very well please said subject upon command. **

** Pinhead read through the first resume and smiled. This Nickoletta seemed to know what she was doing. He put her resume aside. He would be calling the woman in shortly. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was getting tired but he still had at least 2 more to go through. Then he would call the applicants in and have them do an audition of sorts. He rummaged through the pile and found another one.**

**Name: Butterball (alias Laslo)**

**Age:45**

**Sex: male**

**Weight: 205 lbs**

**Eye Color: n/a**

**Likes: Food, Torture, playing with my belly wound**

**Dislikes: not eating**

**Other notes: I admit I am overweight and not the brightest of them all. I also lack eyes and ears but can get around rather quickly despite my obese weight. I am loyal and will not betray the gash in any way whatsoever and will not not go forth and gather a soul unless given direct permission from the gash leader. I will accompany the gash to any and all missions and serve them faithfully to the best of my abilities. My hobbies include eating. I hope this does not waive my chances at becoming a member of the gash. You will also find I am quiet most of the time and tend to keep to myself. Thank you for your time.**

** Pinhead put his resume aside as well. 'Might as well have comic relief if he doesn't work out.' He thought to himself. Pinhead stopped to grab a drink and take a break. One more. One more then he would be done. (hopefully).**

**Name: Chatterer (?)**

**Age:13 (time of change)**

**Sex: male**

**Weight: 110 lbs**

**Eye Color: n/a**

**Likes: Scaring, subduing souls, putting fingers in mouths, torture**

**Dislikes: being excluded from missions, betrayal, not being allowed to torture**

**Other notes: I know I am a mere "child" but I have experience in pain and torture. I can restrain a struggling soul and prevent their escape. I am quite versatile and will do whatever is asked of me. I enjoy the company of my own kind and if selected will serve the gash to the best of my abilities. I have experience in subduing, torture and preventing the escape of a soul during round up. I can also use other methods of securing a soul but will not do so unless given direct permission from the gash leader. I will make a great addition to the gash if selected. Thank you for your time.**

** Pinhead sat back and sighed. Finally he was done. Then he figured why not have a 'pet' of sorts. In case a soul got feisty and got away (highly unlikely but Pinhead did enjoy a good chase) he decided to put one more application/resume out and this is what he got back:**

**Name: Chatterbeast (alias ?)**

**Age:? (older than Pinhead)**

**Sex: male**

**Weight: 150 lbs**

**Eye Color: n/a**

**Likes:Growllphhgjjjsnarl**

**Dislikes: grnngjrjfjghffffgrrrr**

**Other notes: Grrrrouwllllllwfgghghraorrrg hhfjfjfgryrtgrurghgrouuiuuug rrrrrr ffftttt psrgfffjgjffjftoarr**

** Pinhead facepalmed himself. 'Should have figured. The dog cannot write a resume. Im surprised he didn't eat the damned thing.' He shook his head and put the file aside. Then he set about the most dreadful task: the auditions. First up: Female**

** Pinhead saw the female cenobite come in and he had to admit…she was attractive. He pushed that thought aside. This was purely business. And a good leader maintained a professional relationship with his followers. With romance it lead to marriage, then children, then spousal support if said marriage failed etc. he cleared his throat. "Ok, Female lets see how you do against a simulation. You can do whatever it takes to subdue the soul. All attacks work against it…remember just subdue. Not kill."**

** Female set to work. She studied the frightened stimuli but did not attack. Pinhead smiled. She waited patiently for the next members of the potential gash to come in. Next Chatterer came in and took his place next to female. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and said nothing. There could be no distractions. Then Butterball came in and immidiatly went to grab the cookies on the plate, he munched getting crumbs all over the place. Then he remembered this was his test so he ran beside Chatterer nearly bowling him over. He stood at his place staring straight ahead. Pinhead groaned inwardly. Then came the Chatterbeast who proceeded to heist his leg and mark his territory. He then sat off in the corner waiting instructions. Pinhead came last and stood staring at the stimuli. Then he made his decision. **

** "All of you guys make the cut. You are in the gash. You all did well. Butterball, you did ok…but please refrain from eating the food. We are not here to eat we must concentrate gathering souls. Good job Nickoletta you remembered the rules. You did not make a move to the stimuli until given direct permission. Well done."he said proudly. "Chatterbeast….uhhh….good dog." He stammered. He sighed happy this was over. He had his gash more or less. Then he thought about Angelique. But thought against it. While there was chemistry there she was on a power trip and _had_ to be in control of everything. If not then she was prone to having conniption fits. So much that even Leviathan himself had given into her many a time. Pinhead had tried having these fits on occasion but this only got him a slap upside his head and being called a dumbass. He realized right then and there fits did not work for everyone.**

**Name**

**ggggggg**


End file.
